dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Adventures Wiki:Rules
Here is a general guide for how to create articles on Roleplaying Adventures Wiki: General *'Use common sense.' If you know how to use common sense, you're well on your way to understanding every set of rules there is. *'Be bold!' Go ahead, join a story, make a story, edit an article, write an article, and make friends with other users. There's no need to be shy; everyone is friendly here and we welcome all users. *'The Golden Rule: Do unto others as you wish others do unto you.' Be civil with all users and avoid edit wars and arguments. Content *'No obscene content.' Do not write articles with excessive crude language, offensive content, or excessive violence. While there likely will be fighting between the characters in the roleplaying stories, use common sense to decide whether it is appropriate or not. *'Do not vandalize.' Vandalism includes blanking a page, replacing a page with irrelevant spam, inserting irrelevant spam into pages, etc. *'Avoid spam.' This rule should be very easy to follow, since there is not much that counts as spam on Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. Only articles with obvious irrelevancy will be counted as spam, such as a whole article listing the digits of pi, or one that just says "qwertyuiopasdfghjkl;'zxcvbnm,./?!?!?!?." Put those articles in either user subpages or blogs. *'Avoid editing pages of stories that you are not involved in.' If you would like to join a story, please contact the storymaster. The storymaster is the user that started a story, or if the starter of a story has left, whoever it is who takes over the story (preferably with the starter's consent). If you are not an official member of the story, avoid editing the pages unless it is to revert vandalism or to fix grammar or spelling. *'On conflictive issues, the storymaster has the final say.' The storymaster is the starter of the story. If one user wants the story to go one way, and another user wants the story to go a different way, the storymaster chooses which is best. Ideally, the two users can work out the disagreement between themselves. Talk pages *'Sign your comments on talk pages and user talk pages.' It is very easy to sign your posts; just type four tildes (~~~~) and the wiki software will replace the tildes with your signature once you save the page. Your signature can be changed in . *'Avoid putting messages on talk pages that are not about their content page.' For example, don't put advertisements for your roleplaying story on the talk page of another roleplaying story. Personal invitations to your roleplaying story, posted on user talk pages, are much more effective. Originality *'Please write articles using original content.' This wiki is about 100% original roleplaying campaigns. All the stories, settings, and characters should be created by the players. *'Create your own images.' Avoid taking images from other wikis or other sites. It is much better to create images using Microsoft Paint or another image editing program or to draw or paint pictures, scan them, then upload them. *'This is not a fan fiction wiki.' If you want to write imaginary content about your favorite comics, movies, TV shows, or video games, there are many fan fiction wikis that are waiting for your collaborations. Note: All the submitted content is licensed under GFDL, so it is not a good idea to submit copyrighted content.